


La pizza

by Kuraineko



Series: Ficker Day [1]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Pizza con fruta
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraineko/pseuds/Kuraineko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kanon quiere que Saga pruebe su pizza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Regalo a Tallulah por el Ficker Day '14 de [SSY](http://saintseiyayaoi.net) c:

—Pruébala.

Saga arrugó la nariz, intentando enfocar el pedazo de pizza que Kanon le había acercado demasiado a la cara. Su nariz se colapsó con el olor a gorgonzola.

—¿Cuál es? —preguntó mientras agarraba la muñeca de su hermano para alejarla.

—La he hecho yo —contestó éste con orgullo.

Saga arrugó un poquito más la nariz, juzgando la comida y analizando sus ingredientes.

—¿Y qué es esto? —dijo, señalando unas manchas sospechosas.

—Ehm… pera.

Saga parpadeó confuso antes de fruncir el ceño.

—¿Pera, Kanon? ¿Pera? —interrogó sorprendido— Te hacía más carnívoro…

—Ya, bueno —Kanon se encogió de hombros y acercó la pizza hacia Saga, ansioso por hacérsela probar.

Saga la volvió a alejar a la vez que movía el rostro hacia un lado.

—La pizza no debería llevar fruta —sentenció molesto.

—¿Y la hawaiana?

—Un invento del diablo.

Kanon rodó los ojos y bajó la mano, apoyándola en el escritorio de Saga que inmediatamente alejó los papeles del potencial desastre alimenticio.

—Uno de los principales ingredientes de la pizza es una fruta.

Saga levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, girando un poco sobre el muelle de su silla de ruedas.

—El tomate —le recordó Kanon.

—El tomate es una verdura.

—El tomate es una fruta. Y lo sabes —rebatió Kanon señalándolo con un dedo de su mano libre.

Volvió a acercarle la porción de pizza, poniendo su otra mano debajo.

—Venga, pruébala —insistió.

Saga chistó y contuvo un gemido de frustración.

—¿Desde cuando te gustan estas cosas, de todas maneras?

Kanon apretó los labios, rehuyendo los ojos de Saga, que agravó su gesto.

—Ha sido Milo. Ese obseso de las frutas.

—Manzanas, está obsesionado con las manzanas —corrigió Kanon—. Y sí, ha sido él.

Los hombros de Saga se crisparon un poco más y giró la cabeza, molesto. Últimamente Kanon pasaba demasiado tiempo con Milo ¿Pero quién era él para decirle nada?  
Kanon adivinó los celos de Saga y una sonrisa ladeada creció en sus labios.

—Vamos, cómetela. Te va a gustar.

Saga no respondió.

—No le diré a nadie que probaste pizzas profanas.

La frase le sacó una carcajada a traición y Saga terminó por relajarse un poco, dejando caer los brazos y mirando a su hermano otra vez.

—Está bien —cedió antes de empezar a negociar—, pero tendrás que comerte otra cosa que yo te diga.

Kanon se encogió de hombros, esta vez con una sonrisa completa.

—Claro.

Saga se apartó el pelo detrás de la oreja mientras se inclinaba hacia la pizza, dándole un buen mordisco y masticó lentamente.  
Los sabores se mezclaban en su paladar. El queso fuerte combinaba a la perfección con el dulce de la pera y muy a su pesar le sacó un gemido de satisfacción.

—No está mal —admitió, arrebatando la pizza de las manos de Kanon, que asintió.

—Ya te lo había dicho.

Saga tragó su segundo mordisco y bajó la bragueta de su pantalón al mismo tiempo.

—Buen provecho —le deseó a Kanon.


End file.
